Untold Stories of Gaia Online: Liam's Vengance
by Talos Angel
Summary: Liam suspects Moira is cheating on him with Ian. Will Liam get his revenge against Ian, or will Ian walk away with Liam's beloved in hand?


UNTOLD STORIES OF GAIA ONLINE: LIAM'S VENGANCE!

CHAPTER ONE: THE CRIME!

-Liam still couldn't believe what he saw on the photograph; Moria, his girlfriend, and Ian, his normal friend, were seeing each other behind his back! "That BITCH!" Liam screamed as he threw the photograph onto the wooden table in his apartment! He suspected that she was cheating on him with that catmongling prick Ian for years now, but the photograph finally confirmed his greatest fears. "I'll kill her for this! She and that fuckwit Ian!" Liam thought to himself! Liam went out of his house to the Barton gun store, and he spent his Gaia Gold on a sniper rifle and seven bullets, the he loaded the sniper rifle, shot the gun store owner, and took his money back before the Gaia Police could show up!

-Liam was on top of the Art Arena with his loaded sniper rifle, and waited. Moria and Ian eventually met up with each other in the park, and they started hugging and kissing and giggling; it MADE LIAM SICK TO HIS GUTS! Liam took some Pentazemin to steady his aim, then he pointed the sniper scope at Moria's head, and he pulled the trigger...

BOOM!

...Moria's head was blown to bits by the bullet, and Ian screamed "OH MY GOD! MORIA! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Before Ian had enough time to react, Liam pointed the sniper rifle at Ian's head, and blew his brain all over the park, too! "Yes!" Liam whispered to himself, but then he heard the sirens, and had to RUN! Liam congratulated himself by drinking the last half of his bottle of vodka he kept in the freezer when he got home, then he passed out drunk on the sofa.

CHAPTER TWO: THE INVESTIGATION!

-Leo, the captain of the Barton Police Knights, couldn't sleep the night afterwards. "What's wrong, honey?" His wife Emma asked him. "It's the town," Leo explained, "There is a murderer loose, and he's already killed three people, two of them good friends of mine." "You're not worried that any of us are next, are you honey?" Emma asked concerned. "Nah," Leo sighed reassuringly, "but I am worried about the townspeople; they don't have armor or fancy military training, so they don't stand a chance." "That's the man I married!" Emma giggled, "always concerned about the people he swore to protect; like a mother to her children...reminding me, you need to get plenty of sleep so you can take Alicia to school tomorrow!" Leo sighed, "Yeah, I guess." So they kissed and went back to sleep.

-The next morning, Leo got up, and helped Alicia get ready for school. "Love you, daddy! ^_^" Alicia said to Leo as she got on the school bus. "You too, honey!" Leo shouted back cheerfully! Leo then sighed, and put on his police armor, and went to work; they were still investigating the headless bodies of Ian and Moria in the park. He saw the headless bodies and all the brains splattered around; it made Leo want to throw up. "Do we have any Idea what sick fuck did this, Tony?" Leo asked deputy tony with a hint of disgust in his voice. "All we know right now is that some asshole did it with a sniper rifle." Deputy Tony replied back with an equal amount of disgust. "Maybe someone who knew one of the two has some Idea about who did this?" Leo suggested. "Yeah..." Tony sighed, so they began to look.

-They knew that Ian's cat, Rufus, was a good friend of Ian, so they decided to ask him first. When they got to Rufus' house, there were empty bottles of cheap scotch everywhere, The carpet dirty, and in desperate need of vacuuming, and all but one of the cheap 10 watt batteries in the room burned out, and Rufus was fat and watching the 1954 Christmas carol movie. "Rufus," Leo said as he approached, "We need to figure out who killed Ian." Rufus simply mumbled "Go away you fucking pig," and continued to drink more scotch. "Please, Rufus...it's our only chance!" Tony urged, but he just got more mumbling, and a noticeable "n-word" thrown at him from Rufus' mouth. "Rufus...I know you're sad...but you have a chance to get back at the bastard who took your friend from you!" Leo urged. This time, Rufus looked at them both, the bloodshot look in his eyes now obvious, and he mumbled "you really think so?" "Rufus..." Leo continued by putting his hand on Rufus' shoulder, "I KNOW so...now tell us what you know about Ian that we wouldn't know." Rufus hesitated, but then he said "I know that he and Moria have been going out...he thought I didn't know, but Ian was a dumb fuck like that." Leo and Tony looked at each other. "I thought Moria was going out with Liam!" Leo shouted! "Apparently, he's our next suspect!" Tony yelled!

CHAPTER THREE: A CLOSE CALL!

-Liam's apartment building looked like a fucking disaster about to happen; the paint was peeling off of the bricks, the support beams were cracked, and it was in a bad part of Gaia town, so Leo and Tony squared their shoulders, and pushed past the hookers and beggars and got to the apartment building. "What da fuck yo want, pigs?" The doorman said harshly to Leo and Tony. the doorman was a very sleazy person; he looked and acted no different from the prostitutes and bums that were anywhere else in Liam's neighborhood. Leo sighed, "We just want to see a friend of ours, Liam." The man raised an eyebrow, "What da fuck that whoremongling piece of shit do this time?" "As far as we can tell, nothing yet...we just have a few questions for him." Tony replied. The doorman laughed "Yeah right, that bitch always gets into deep shit, hehehe, he probably blew some fucker's brains out or somethin!" "We'll be the judges of that" Leo emotionlessly said as Leo and Tony went into the building.

-When they got to Liam's apartment, they heard weird noises going on inside. Leo kicked down the door, and a strange girl wearing some pants and an undershirt ran out screaming! Liam walked into the living room shirtless, and asked "Yo, what the fuck, man! Can't a dude and his chick be alone for a fucking sec?" Liam saw Leo and Tony, and his heart almost stopped! Did they know? Were they here to arrest him? "Liam...we just want to ask you some questions." Leo sighed reassuringly. "Yo, Umm...that girl was 18 for the record..." Liam said nervously. "Not that," Tony grumbled impatiently, "The murders!" Liam hesitated, "W-what murders?" He asked trying to sound innocent. "The murders of Moria and Ian," Leo explained, "Some fucking bastard blew their brains out with a sniper rifle." Liam's heart skipped a beat; they knew, didn't they? THEY FUCKING KNEW, GODDAMMIT! Liam tried to sound surprised, "Oh...um...that's a shock!" Leo rolled his eyes, and said "I expected more of a reaction from someone who's girlfriend...y'know...DIED a few nights ago!" Liam then began to cry (Crocodile tears, of course, but it was his only chance!) "I-I miss her so much!" Liam managed to mumble in between sobs, "Then some...bastard...comes along and takes her from me!" Leo frowned, "We're here to find out who did." Liam began to light up; it seemed as though he would actually get away! "Yeah...I think my girlfriend was seeing...Ian...behind my back..." Liam managed to grumble out, "Maybe one of their friends might know more." Leo and Tony nodded to each other; they knew the next best person to ask about this, so they left. As they closed the door, Liam sighed "Yes!"

CHAPTER FOUR: THE SEARCH CONTINUES!

-Leo and Tony went to the Laundromat, where another one of Ian's friends, who was named Gino. The place she worked at was a shabby, run down bar, once again in the bad part of town, and likely where most of the folk got their swill concoctions. As they stepped in through the door, they noticed it was full of all different kinds of gangsters; motorbike gangsters, skateboard gangsters, bicycle gangsters, and even helicopter gangsters, and all of them stared at Leo and Tony. "As you were," Leo calmly told the gangsters, and so they did. Leo and Tony walked over to Geno, and she smiled, "You know I charge more for groups," she chuckled. "Cut the shit, Gino," Leo mumbled, "We've got serious stuff to do." "Oh, so Mr. Serious can't take a joke, eh?" Gino sighed. ""Your friends were murdered by someone," Tony replied, "and we want to know who could've done it." "Not me," Gino laughed, "But I did notice that that Liam guy was acting really pissed at Ian for a while." "I suspected as much," Leo growled, "But I think we will need more evidence that it actually WAS him." "Wanna get a search warrant for that fucker?" Tony asked with anticipation. "Eh, I ain't sure...maybe." Leo said, downing a stiff whiskey, "It's getting late, and we should be going home." They all went home.

-Leo got home, and could smell the Turkey as it was finished baking in the oven, and his beautiful wife and pretty daughter were already seated, waiting for him. "Good evening, daddy!" Alicia said to Leo. "Good evening, honey," Leo said kissing her on the forehead. "How was the day, sweetie?" Emma asked Leo. "Well...We're getting closer." "Closer to what, daddy?" Alicia asked curious. "Closer to making the town safe again" Leo assured her. JUST THEN! Tony went crashing through the window, and Liam jumped in after him with a Cudgel! "LEO! LOOK OUT!" Tony yelled at the top of his lungs when Liam swung his cudgel screaming, almost hitting Alicia and Emma, but Leo grabbed them and pulled them fast out of the way before they could be hit by it. Liam smiled a wicked, and twisted smile, "Isn't it nice of me and Tony to drop by, officer?" "He was going to kill you with a sniper rifle," Tony calmly explained, "and I broke it to stop him!" "That's right," Liam shouted, "Now DIE PIG!1!" Liam pulled a Makarov 9mm out of his pants and shot Tony in the chest with it! "NOOOOOOOO! TONY!" Leo screamed, but then Liam pointed the Makarov at Leo and his Wife and his Daughter! "Now I'm gonna kill you," Liam began to gasp in a deranged way, "Fuck your wife and kid, then kill them, too! !" Leo was very angry; he got so angry that he jumped at Liam and yelled "!" And did a spinning air kick like Ryu from Street Fighter too knock the cheap Russian gun out of the sick man's hand and under the refrigerator where he could not get it! Leo began punching Liam, and soon they were on top of the roof, and Leo was holding Liam out over the ground. "NOOO! PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEE!" Liam begged, but it was too late; Leo dropped Liam off the roof, and Liam fell down screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Liam's head collided with the ground, and made a sickening crack as his skull shattered, and whatever was inside of it became liquefied to mush.

The evil perverted man was finally dead at last.

CHAPTER FIVE: EPILOGUE

-At the hospital, Leo and his family decided to visit Tony to make sure he was getting better from the gunshot. "Glad to see you're OK, Tony!" Leo told Tony. "We all are!" Emma added. "I hope you get better!" Said Alicia, giving Tony the flowers that she got to give him earlier. Leo looked around the room, and noticed it was very messy. "Gee Tony," Leo remarked, "It looks like a pig sty in here."

!

The End!

P.S: I hope you liked that, as this is my tenth fanfiction, so I wanted it to be something special. You can expect sequels to THC and DBZHSS to come out in the near future, so keep a sharp eye out! Once again, thank you all sooooooo much for supporting me! Tanks!


End file.
